The present invention relates generally to an antenna connection device for portable electronic equipment, such as, wristwatch-type pagers, radios, and televisions. More particularly, this invention relates to an antenna connection device structure wherein a wristband-embedded antenna may be removably attached to portable electronic equipment while maintaining a high degree of water-resistance, durability and strength.
Portable electronic equipment, such as, wristwatches with built-in receivers, often require antennas for proper operation. One previous antenna connection device structure useful for attaching an antenna to a wristwatch-type receiver required molding of a lead-wire antenna into the case of the wristwatch/receiver. Another previous antenna connection device structure required that the lead-wire be introduced to the inside of the case through an insulator.
These structures did not provide the desirable qualities of water-resistance, solid body strength and durability. Inadequate water-proofing of the connection between the antenna and the receiver has been a problem. Previous antenna connection structures have made use of plated copper or plated copper alloys but they provide poor corrosion resistance, particularly where corrosion is accelerated by the presence of perspiration or sea water. These previous antenna connection structures have also created difficulties with respect to ease of attachment and detachment of the wristband due to the complex antenna connection devices. Previous antenna connection structures for these wristband-embedded antennas have also resulted in wristbands with poor mechanical characteristics, particularly poor tensile stress, twisting stress, and bending stress characteristics.
Therefore, a need exists for an antenna connection device suitable for use with portable electronic receivers, wherein an antenna may be connected to a receiver in such a way that desirable physical characteristics, such as body strength and water-resistance, are achieved. There further exists a need for an antenna connection device which provides for a wristband-embedded antenna having good tensile stress, twisting stress and bending stress characteristics, that is also easy and simple to attach and detach.